


情人节和新曲

by Sakana4



Series: ayhs短打集 [2]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakana4/pseuds/Sakana4
Summary: 某L开头绿色app的聊天记录
Relationships: Ayano Go/Hoshino Gen
Series: ayhs短打集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135796
Kudos: 2





	情人节和新曲

**Author's Note:**

> 突发奇想对话体  
> 总之玩得很开心

****あの人** **

00:21

コンコン 00:10

源ちゃん 新曲超赞 mv很棒 00:10

00:21 谢谢

……就这样？（笑 00:22

00:23 不然是要怎么样

00:23 这次大家听的什么就是什么 没得商量

真冷淡啊 00:23

我特意来听了❤ 00:24

听完也留了爱心哦❤ 00:24

ね 00:24

源ちゃん ね 00:24

那么，等你先忙完广播的事 00:25

00:26 又怎么了（笑

下次有机会再说 00:26

啊 出现了 00:26

我在想 果然…… 00:27

00:27 果然？

果然还是等广播结束再说吧 00:28

00:28 什么啊

00:29 快点

00:29 不然延迟开始

等等源ちゃん 这样威胁别人是不对的 00:31

而且你绝对不会做出延迟这种事情来 00:31

这不是担心和我聊天的话 会影响源ちゃん要聊的内容吗 00:32

00:32 没关系 上来先敲一敲新曲节奏 气氛就转过来了

真是的（笑 00:32

好啦 我是想说 果然……源ちゃん没收到巧克力吧 00:33

00:33 什么巧克力

情人节巧克力 00:33

00:33 情人节什么巧克力

当然是本命 00:33

不对 这不对啊源ちゃん 00:34

00:36 好了（笑

00:36 敲手机太久可不行 迟点聊

啊 00:36

真是的…… 00:36

03:50

03:50 我回来了

欢迎回来❤ 03:52

很累吗 要不要明天继续 03:52

03:53 已经是明天了噢

03:53 没关系 现在还不想睡

03:54 倒不如说刚君才是 一直等到了这个时候 真不容易

那就多体贴我一点呀源ちゃん 03:54

还能督促你的作息 03:54

03:55 嗯……不要

我做饭还可以啦 03:56

想加什么就加什么 03:56

03:56 这个话题到底重复了多少次（笑

03:57 完全不像是对外伶牙俐齿的样子呢

还有香蕉牛奶也可以多给一杯 03:57

03:58 这个纳入考虑

03:59 这么说来 下次我想吃普通的巧克力

04:00 普通就好 不用刻意放盐的那种

哎？源ちゃん果然吃到了！ 04:00

好开心 04:00

还尝出来了 04:00

是怎么发现放了盐的 04:01

04:01 很简单 发现盐罐里少了啊

不可能 04:01

用的是那家专门店的盐 怎么可能直接把食盐往里面丢 04:02

啊 04:02

04:02 啊（笑

啊（笑 04:03

糟糕 04:03

啊——真是的 04:04

源ちゃん果然是故意的吧？ 04:04

04:06 没有

04:06 故意指的是什么

04:06 我哪有那样的好记性呢

算啦 本次投降 04:07

比起这个 到家了吗 吃点东西吧 04:07

04:10 吃着呢——

04:10 这就是为什么 完全瘦不下来（哭

可是源ちゃん从来就没有减肥的想法吧 04:11

04:12 那倒是

04:12 毕竟好身材有刚君一个不就够了吗

突然说这种话 04:12

是突袭也可以的意思吗 04:13

04:14 提醒 之后还有重大发布

唔 知道 知道啦 04:14

说说而已 04:15

毕竟 04:15

[贴图] 04:15

那个啊 源ちゃん 04:16

06:10

06:10 什么？

原来没睡 06:10

这下总算被抓住了吧 06:11

06:12 噢 一个人的话总有些寂寞

06:12 玩着玩着就这个时候了

06:13 刚君的话 不怎么感同身受吧

我吗 至少今晚可以 06:15

听了源ちゃん的歌 06:16

想着源ちゃん的事 06:16

[贴图] 06:16

回复还会来吗 06:16

之类的 06:17

[贴图] 06:17

所以 06:17

06:17 奇怪的贴图禁止

咦 为什么 就是觉得这个像源ちゃん才发的 06:18

不像吗 06:18

06:19 不像呢

那样的话 06:19

我有源ちゃん就够了 06:19

06:23 …又在说漂亮话

现在的我 是自己哟 06:24

期间限定 06:24

好巧 让还没睡觉的人碰上了 06:25

06:25 所以顺带听了歌

唔 06:25

这点一定要澄清 06:26

我是真—的很喜欢源ちゃん的歌 06:26

06:26 喔 谢谢

该夸的都夸过了 06:27

但是 最吸引人的 06:27

果然还是做出改变的部分 06:27

源ちゃん 06:28

戒指 很好看 06:28

我很开心 06:28

源ちゃん？ 06:30

谢谢呢？ 06:30

06:31 刚君你啊

06:32 也知道为什么新消息的发布都在凌晨吧

06:33 除了日期上的更替

06:33 思维同样很容易产生一些奇妙的想法

所以我意外地很喜欢 06:34

这个时间点 06:34

特别喜欢 06:34

源ちゃん那么聪明 一定能从容辨别的 不是吗 06:35

06:36 早知道就不该答应

06:36 突然有点后悔了 是怎么回事（笑

其实 那次到最后我以为源ちゃん已经什么也听不进去了 06:37

整个人都这么写着 06:37

所以才这么说 06:37

源ちゃん 时时刻刻都带来意外呢 06:38

06:39 ……

06:40 这种事情倒是记得挺清楚啊

06:40 公式照

06:40 已经是五

06:40 五天前的发布了

…怎么说 虽然一直觉得事后再补也没有什么意义 06:41

很多时候没能好好表达给源ちゃん这点 06:41

我也会在不安中变得不太像我 06:41

所以像今晚这样的时间 06:41

06:42 等等 这是歪到什么地方去了

06:43 还是说我的语气改变很成功吗w

06:43 谁不知道你啊

06:44 业界大忙人（笑

要不 还是去把赞补上吧 06:44

06:45 （这不是完全没听吗）

06:46 都到现在了

06:46 不是赞不赞的问题吧（笑

这个时候大家不怎么会注意到的 06:47

所以啊 才会喜欢夜晚 06:47

06:48 夜晚呢

06:48 安静的时候 灯也一盏一盏变暗

06:49 平时不会去考虑的荒谬事情也会浮上来

会忍不住想 真是幸福 06:49

不是出现 是更加深刻 06:50

我塑造的他们 06:50

他们成就的我 06:50

包括那点微小的部分 06:50

…都被好好爱着 06:50

如果我们确实是在同样的夜色下 06:51

一定能理解我说的是什么 06:51

源ちゃん 06:51

ね 06:51

06:51 ね

06:52 被谁呢

嘛 某个人吧 06:52

06:53 某个人 是谁呢

谁呢 06:53

和源ちゃん的某个人 定义相同的那个人 06:53

06:53 假的吧

06:53 怎么猜出来的

哼哼 猜对了吗？06:54

06:54 秘密。

06:54 但是有一件事

06:54 必须要说

嗯 什么 06:55

06:55好像升起来了 太阳

诶——不会吧 06:55

拉着窗帘呢 别吓我 06:55

06:56 哈哈 聊过头了吧

源ちゃん不也是吗 06:56

06:56 咦 我完全没有

06:57 普通夜生活而已（笑

06:57 好咯

06:57 新的一天 继续加油

等等 06:58

源ちゃん稍等 06:58

06:58 ？怎么了

那个 06:59

早安呢？ 06:59

06:59 小孩子吗—

对 想要— 06:59

早上好❤ 07:00

07:00 晚安❤

喂 07:01

07:01 哈哈哈哈 抱歉抱歉

07:02 不过熬夜很辛苦吧 下次别再折腾身体了

唔唔 这应该是我的台词吧 07:02

07:02 不然会被念叨的

念叨 07:03

被谁 07:03

07:03 朋友和粉丝

好快 07:04

这绝对是秒回吧 07:04

不 连秒都没有 07:04

07:06 啊呀 受宠若惊

说真的… 07:06

真的是… 07:07

好啦 这次真的要走了 07:10

回见咯 源ちゃん 07:10

07:30

07:30 嗯

07:31 改天…

07:33 回见 刚君

**Author's Note:**

> 非常马后炮地说一句  
> 如果能在阅读的时候顺带脑补对应的日语交流  
> 作者感激不尽（w


End file.
